Knuckles the Echidna III
Knuckles the Echidna III is the third entry in the Knuckles series. It's set around World Animal. Eggrobo is always piloting an domestic/farm animal droid, except for Beach Volley, where Metal Tails appears, Cold Snow Zone, where Cowbot from Sonic Boom is the boss, and Frigate Orphan, where Eggrobo fights in the Drill Master from Ultimate Robotnik Duels. Story On World Animal, Tails fed an duck. Eggrobo, however, came and caught Tails, not paying attention for the duck. The duck ran to Sonic and quacked in his face to pull his attention, but Sonic is caught by Eggrobo in a giant owl robot. Eggrobo calls his animal robot army "Egg Bestials", with nearly every robot's name starting with "Egg" and then the animal's biological name (e.g Egg Goat). Knuckles went to save his friends (after the duck pulled his attention), and, by extention, World Animal, since Eggrobo only wants to ruin the day, then create an army of Egg Bestials to destroy Floating Island (and not to dominate it). After the defeat of the Egg Troodon, Eggrobo is smart enough to hare away like a coward. Zones *'Peaceful Grass Zone' *'Wood Zone Reboot' *'Beach Volley' *'Green Hill Zone' *'Cold Snow Zone' *'Sandy Sands' *'Frigate Orphan' *'Mecha Green Hill' *'Hill Top' *'Labyrinth Zone' *'Magma Chamber' Bosses *Egg Moke/Egg Hinny: A robotic donkey that automatically goes after Knuckles in a Sonic Advance 2 style battle. He tries to ram into him. Knuckles must then jump on it. After eight hits, the Egg Moke implodes and Eggrobo flies away. *Egg Owl: The robot that caught Sonic. Egg Owl teleports and tries to crush Knuckles or swoop downwards. When feathers start dropping once he teleports, Egg Owl is going to appear out of nowhere. Sonic is not saved; the explosion sends him flying to Eggrobo's Egg-O-Matic. *Metal Tails: Metal Tails stretches his arms into spiked platforms while shooting plasma. Tricking him into hitting himself when trying to hit Knuckles with the platform is the key to defeat, causing Metal Tails to fall to the ground. *Egg Sheep: Eggrobo's Egg-O-Matic (this time not covered by an animal robot) is covered by sheep wool. He then shoots it as large balls. He then uses flamethrowers and shoots lasers. After 12 seconds or when Knux hits him, the wool returns. This is the only animal robot that is in fact not an real robot: it's just electric wool to make Eggrobo look like a sheep, which is the only thing that actually comes from a sheep. *Cowbot: Cowbot flies around, shooting milk and producing soundwaves with his bell. Knuckles can drown in the water that the arena is submerged with. *Egg Goat: A enormous robot looking like a nanny-goat, the battle is again in Sonic Advance 2 style. When it says "Mééééh!", it tries to ram in the player with his horns. If Knuckles keeps jumping on him, it says "Mé-é-é-é-éh" and jumps up to impale Knuckles with the horns. After defeat it drives away without any damage. *Drill Master: Eggrobo drills in a magma chamber. He also shoots rockets that he must be tricked into ramming in, damaging him. After enough hits, he sinks away in the lava like the Hot Mobile. *Egg Puss: A cat robot. It scratches with it claws while flying, then comes down at which point it must be hit. *Egg Duck: A shelduck/mallard robot that tries to crush the player or shoot water. Ultimately, it flies away unharmed like the Egg Goat. *Egg Ammonite: A ammonoid/nautiloid robot (it's fought underwater). It can't be hit on it's shell. It attacks by shooting energy rackets or by dashing out of his shell. It must be hit when doing so. After 7 hits, he swims away. It's in SA2 style, so Knux automatically runs forwards. *Egg Troodon: A robot designed after Troodon, a dinosaur. It attacks in three different ways: #Jumping on Knuckles #Shooting fire #Creating earthquakes. It must be hit on the back or it doesn't get damage. As a sacrificing attack it creates shockwaves, but after a while the ground breaks and he falls trough, but Knuckles remains safe. Eggrobo then flies away. Knuckles has no rings in this fight and is just offered a shield. Trivia *The game is not released on World Animal despite the game being centered around it. Category:Games Category:Sonic (series) Category:Sonic Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Xbox One Games